Powerful Force
by AngelLink
Summary: A Little bit of a change to the Slayers story.... A different twist to the Anime.


  
Hi I'm Angel~Link and this is my first fan fiction for slayers. I write a lot of sailor moon, Blue seed and Kenshin Fic's. I have given my own twist to the slayers story. I do not own the original Slayer Characters but the others are mine. Hope you enjoy the story. :)  
Part1  
  
A powerful force  
  
  
  
The immense green forest teemed with life and serenity. It was said that the gods blessed this land. This land is home to many nobles and heroes of the world. Many a great kings and queens are said to have come to this land to purify there minds and become better rulers of their countries and kingdoms. The village just beyond the forest held many races but was a small community. The villagers and the forest dwellers where a tightly knit family and because of recent events they had no outsiders to disturb them in their peaceful existence. A slow moving river intersects the village and forest. Its silent waters help bring life to all who live there. In this time of peace darkness is coming. It was time for the ancient tales of good and evil to face each other once again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two red haired girls where running along the banks of Bartin's river. They were the same age, but one a little taller then the other. They reached the forests edge and both proclaimed themselves the winner of the race. Laughing at each other in happy contempment.  
  
"I'll beat you next time lina." The taller redhead poised dramatically. The shorter red head, Lina, also went into a dramatic poise.   
"Never, for I am LINA INVERSE ruler of the world." She started to laugh evilly like her older sister's friend Naga. "OHOHOHOHOHO!!!" She stopped laughing after a few minuets and tried to catch her breath. "How dose she laugh like that and still say a speech after wards." Lina mumbled. She looked to her sister who shrugged." She's evil what do you expect." Lina grinned "Want to get something to eat, lily?" "UHHUH!!!!!!" The two girls race back to the village not noticing the dark eyes from the forest watching them.  
  
  
  
  
"VIIOOLLEETT!!!" Lina pouted at the pot bubbling before her. She twisted her apron-clad body around to look at her older woman behind her. She was tall and slim with cream skin and an air of authority. Her soft purple eyes sparkled with amusement at her younger sisters' distress. She flipped her long lavender locks over her shoulder and patted the younger girl's shoulders. "You're doing fine lina. Just keep stirring the soup until the pasta is flouting on the surface." Lina sighed and turned to her bubbling creation. Violet chuckled and looked around the small kitchen. She spotted Lilly at the table cleaning and cutting greens to go with the pasta and chicken they where making for the evening meal. Violet walked over to the table Lilly was sitting at and helped her finish and clean up. Lina cried for her again and she headed back to the cooking pot while Lilly set the table. None of them noticed the odd sounds of activity and fear coming from outside.  
  
A hideous scream filled the air of the warm kitchen. All three occupants freeze at the blood curtailing sound. Suddenly, the front door of the house is ripped away taking part of the attached wall with it. Lilly scrambled over to her two sisters as a large-scale covered mutation stomped through the hole. More screams and sounds of fighting echoed from behind the hideous demon. Lina leaped in front of her two sisters. "FIRE BALL!!!"  
  
The flaming ball of energy formed in her hand and was sent racing towards the intruder. It consumed the thing and left a charred mass of blister-covered flesh. The remaining wall, where the front door use to be, started on fire as a flame engulfed villager fell away from another hideous demon entering the hole in the wall. Violet screamed at the sight of her burning neighbor. Lilly and lina grabbed their older sister and ran out the back door. A blaze of dark energy erupted in the kitchen where the girls stood seconds ago.   
  
The sights that meet the girls would forever be imprinted on their minds. The once great village of the blessed lands, Atwood, crumbled under the onslaught of invaders. Blood and fire covered everything. The villagers trying to stop the invaders where stuck down or mutilated. Many fled into the forest but the elves and other forest dwellers where battling the same hideous demon and where being forced out of the safety of the woods. The peaceful elves where being struck down faster then the villagers. Even the magic users where not succeeding in stopping the demons.   
  
"OH Lord!!" Violet clung to Lilly as a demon lunged towards them. Two Fireballs consumed it but another appeared in its place. The girls watched in frozen horror as a huge talon sliced towards them.   
  
"VALCORES BLADE!!" A simmering blue lance eradicated the cause of the girls' terror. A Tall battle wary elf stood panting before them. His Forrest colored clothing now torn and covered in blood and gore. In one hand he held a blood drenched silver sword. His other hand simmered with the bight blue of the attach spell that killed the monster. His golden eyes filled with joy at the sight of the unharmed girls.   
  
"QWAN!!!" The girls encircled the tired elf. Violet touched his arm, Her tear filled eyes spotting his wounds. "We have to get to the river. It's the only way out." Qwans husky voice mirrored the weakening of his body.   
  
Lina, Lilly and Qwan fought their way through the destruction and death around them. Violet staying close to her three companions because her white magic could not help them. Some of the remaining villagers and forest dwellers teamed up with them and they all reach the came waters of the river.  
  
They reached the fishing bouts along the bank and boarded one of the large crafts. They pushed the bout into the water; losing some survivors whom held off the demons so that the craft could be launched to safety. As the current carried them away. The only surviving members of the massacre watched the bright flames consume the village and spread to the forest. Only the sounds of wood burning and enraged demon screeches filled the smoke filled skies.  
  
  
  
Ten people huddled together as the fishing craft flouted down the river. It had bin an hour since they had lost sight of their home. Lina, Lilly, Violet, Qwan, A male and female elf, two old swords masters, a sorcerers priest and a female bounty hunter. They are all that was left of one hundred Villagers and more forest dwellers. They all sat silent. One of the swords men, Tawnier, was navigating the craft. Violet and the priest where healing ever ones wounds. Lilly and Lina watched the shore line speed by them. The dark surrounded them in its ever-silent embrace.  
  
Violet finished healing the female elf arm then crawled over to Lilly and lina. She placed her head in lina's lap and cried silently. Qwan looked up from watching the dark waters surrounding them to the three siblings sitting at a corner of the craft. He frowned at the shaking shoulders of violet and glanced up to saddened mint and ruby eyes. Lina's ruby eyes closed at the sight of despair in their friends golden gaze. Lilly's Mint eyes fell to violets lavender hair. Qwan moved closer to the group and stroked violets shaking form. She turned towards Qwan and lunged towards him. Holding him close. "Why?" Her harsh tear-filled voice cried. Qwan wrapped her tightly to his trembling body and hide his face in her hair.   
  
Lilly and lina moved away from the two and sat down beside the swordsman and priest. "What were those creatures Kino?" lina softly asked the swordsman. The large battle scared warrior looked up from sharpening his large leather and steel sword. "They are called lesser demons. They are the minions of a higher ranking and more powerful Demon. They are known as the monster race." Lina frowned " Do you have some idea why they would attack our home?" Kino sighed, " I have no idea why they did this unless they wanted something. But they destroyed everything and everyone so they must be after someone. We don't have any recent travelers or artifacts to attract a higher Demon." His hard brown eyes softened and he pat lina's head. " We are all that's left of Atwood we are going to find a new place and discover the answer to this mystery." Lina smiled at the strength in Kino's low deep voice.   
  
  
Part2  
  
  
The cold darkness of the stone walls rested silently in the green tides of wild grass and foliage. It had bit a long time since this place held the warmth of living creatures. A flair of dark energy appeared in the center of the lonely place. It created a form that was large, human and radiated evil intent. The cold blue eyes of the form glinted with malice. Its powerful form covered in dark green armor. Black gloves, boots and cape molded to the strange colored armor. A white globe sparked into his hand. Its clear center filled with a burning village and forest. He viewed the sight of dead bodies and feeding monsters with a cruel grin on his face. Dark laughter rises from his massive form. The seen in the globe changed to a fishing craft floating down a river. His laughter stopped but his evil grin stayed. "So there are some survivors." He crushed the glob. "No matter. They are not important...Hello Opium."  
  
A small doll like woman appeared behind the massive humanoid. She was no more than 4 feet with white skin, black hair, and dead brown eyes. Her features looked as if they where carved from white marble. WE have followed your orders Lord Gravis. The meddlers are dead. Although her blood red lips did not move her softly spoken words echoed off the cold dark stone walls surrounding them. Lord Gravis harsh features radiated with dark pleasure. "Finally I have the means to bring about our Kings rebirth."  
  
He placed his palm up towards the silent servant. "Give me the jewel of Vendis." The item of power was not found with the meddlers. Lord Gravins features twisted into snarling animals. He grabbed the doll like creature's hair ruffle and lifted her to his hideous face. " What do you mean they did not have the jewel?" His granting voice filled the doll with fear. Something that was very hard to do to a creature with such powers that she possessed. When we found the meddlers they had only plain human things. Neither had anything magic or powerful other then some books and an enchanted sword that crumbled at a slight touch. The meddlers when questioned before there deaths said only that we would never possess the power of the Goddess. Lord Gravis through the doll at the stone wall closeted to him. Then he evaporated into a cold energy void. Find the jewel or face my wrath. The Doll floated up from the broken stones that collapse under her. A sharp yellow energy surrounding her marble form. Her dead eyes became colder and she vanished as silently as she appeared.  
  
  
  
The bright blue sky looked down at the charred remains of Atwood and a third of the blessed forest of the gods. Lina softly chanted the words of blessing on the last grave her and the other survivors had dug and placed their fellow neighbors in. Some held only a gravestone because they had been eaten or mutilated beyond recognition. It had been three weeks since the massacre.   
  
Other survivors had been found. A small group of children had hidden under an old fishing boat and had not come out until the lesser demons left. A few men and women that had gone to trade their goods at another village three days away where shocked at the tale and the sight of there destroyed home. A group of forest dwellers that had escaped the demons had helped the hidden children. A small group they where in total but they all where each other's family. They would survive long after this.   
  
  
Lina glance up at the group that was the only remaining people of Atwood. Lilly say lina's look and walked up to her." The others are taking of rebuilding but with out money to buy the supplies from other villages they won't succeed." Lina frowned at Lilly. "We have a way of getting the money." Both girls jump at Kino's sudden comment. "Could you not do that!! I almost had a heart attack!" Lina shakes her fist at the swordsman. Kino grinned at the girl's sprite. "There is a bounty out on a group of bandits up north that are terrorizing a farming community. Some others and myself are going to travel up there and get the bounty. It might be small but it's a start." Lina and Lilly's eyes widened. "WE WANT TO HELP!" They both cried at the same time. Kino's eyes sharpened. "There is a reason I told you of the idea. The plan is that some of us will stay and others will leave and get supplies and funds needed to rebuild the village. Because you twins and your older sister are old enough to travel and can survive out in the world, with the right training, you would be one of the revival groups." Qwan called out something to Kino and he gestured for the girls to follow him. Qwan smiled grimly at the girls as they approached him with Kino.   
  
  
The dark eyes watched as the groups of people gathered supplies and started to leave. Its eyes always straying to the two redhead twins. To most people they would see two young teens about 13 or 14. Except for a small height difference and eye color they where definitely twins. To him they held an aura of intense power that made all his senses tingle. Ssooonnn...  
  
  
Part3  
  
The starry night filled with the music and laughter of the large bandit gang. The tall beerbellied gang leader scooped up gold coins from a large treasure chest beside his large red oak thorn and tossed it towards his fellow bandits. His annoying laughter going on and on... FIREBALL  
  
The bandit camp was engulfed in flames. Some of the remaining, slightly charred, members looked up into the face of their attackers.  
  
  
"OH GOD!!!!!! WHERE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!" The bandits scrabbled towards their smoking leader. His browned figure looked at the invader. Two dark symbolist of woman stood in front of the camps now burning gate. The leader squinted his eyes at the figures. "Red hair, built like a stick, no chest, mmmajjicaaalll pppowwers!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES IT'S the INVERSE TWINS!!!!!!"  
  
Lina and Lilly both sneered at the description of their petit frames. "Just for that..." Lina chanted flame arrow "we are going to make you fry!" Lilly chanted along with Lina. The Bandit leader tried to run but ended up a smoking black mass. The twins grinned evilly and leaped towards the remaining bandits.  
  
"Five bags of gold, two gold swords, two bags of gems, one temple statue, collectable coins...." WACK. The large maillot squished the guard trying to stop Violet from counting and grabbing the bandits' treasure while her sisters occupied the other bandits. "Another bag of gems and a enchanted dagger." She lifted the large bag of loot and then lifted her large mallet from the fattened guard. She gracefully walks over and on, the victims of her mallet attack and walked out of the burning camp. Lina and Lilly stood on a pyramid of burnt bandits. Both flashed a victory sign then raywinged after their sister.   
  
  
"I'm stuffed." "ME too." The waitress lifted the tower of dirty dishes from the table; tension marks on her face and a large sweatdrop at the two girls who had eaten more than twenty men. Lina patted her stomach. Lilly leaned back in her chair. Violet was going over a lists of treasure, supplies etc. Qwan quietly drank his tea and asked violet how the raid went. She replied and told him how much they would send to Atwood, and how much they needed to travel to the next town.   
  
The twins watch their sister and friend talk. "It's been 2 years since the massacre and they still wont admit their feelings for each other." Lina nodded at her twin. " I know you'd think they would just go back to new Atwood and settle down. Then they could leave us to make sure the village will have enough money to keep building." Lilly leaned on the table towards Lina. " I wish we where closer to home. Its been months since we seen the others. I wonder if Kino found out about that lead on the were about of the demon that ordered the massacre." Lina surged and also lined on the table towards Lilly. "I know one thing, we have to get to Sirage and find the Book of Ambros. It was once used to heal the holy tree flagoon, maybe we can use it to help the blessed forest recover." Lilly's mint eyes clouded with sadness at the mention of the forest. "Don't forget we have to stop at Cairn's house and show her how our spell casting is going." Lina's ruby eyes brighten at the mention of their master. "Well it took 4 months to go from only learning white magic and fireball to higher level black magic. I think she will be impressed with the knowledge she helped create the most powerful sorceress' in the world." The twins grinned at each other as they both laughed evilly; flames danced in the background.  
  
Both girls stopped laughing and looked up as the door to the Inn burst open. Two tall men entered. They both wore mercenary garbs, but both their faces were hidden in their hoods. The twins straiten in their sits and watch the two approach their table. As both men loomed over the girls. Quan and Violet frowned at the two mean looking figures.   
  
"Its been a while Little ones." The four travelers relaxed at the familiar sound of Kino's deep voice. The twin's bopped Kino on the head. "Don't scare us like that." They both growled. Kino rubbed his sore head and tossed off his hood. He grinned at the girls. If any one else had received that smile they would run for there lives but the two girls just stuck out their tongs at him.   
  
  
His companion watches this interplay with interest but didn't say anything. Kino touches his shoulder and turned him toward the whole table. "I found an old friend of mine up north a month ago and convinced his son to help us in our search for the demon responsible for our sorrow in Atwood." The Young man removed his hood and caught every female attraction in the room. Even the twins stare at the gorgeous man in front of them. He was tall, blond, and blue eyed and built. His Blue armor was old but strongly constructed. The sword at his hip was made of dark silver and the hilt rapped in silk blue strips for grip. Kino grinned at the look on the sisters' faces. "I'd like to introduce Goury Gauver." Goury smiled at the group. Sighs of admiration and longing sounded around the table (and the whole room).   
  
Qwan's eye twitched at the girls' sigh. Tension marks appeared on his forehead at the little hearts flouting around Violets head. The Twins both stood. "I'm lina inverse." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And I'm Lily inverse." She mimicked lina's move. Both pose dramatically in their black, yellow and mauve sorceress outfits. Violet appeared beside her sisters stars glittering in her eyes. "I'm Violet Inverse." She picked up her long cream skirt and curtseyed. Goury took her hand and bowed over it. "It's nice to meet a lovely lady like your self." Qwan appeared beside the glowing Violet and scowled at goury. "I am Qwan mid' Alder companion and protector of the Inverse sisters." Large sweatdrops appeared on the inverse sisters' heads. Gourey unaffected by Qwans manner nodded and grinned at him. "It must be hard to take care of two kids with such an important mission..."The two 'Kids' in question had very scary looks on their face's as they proceeded to stomp up to goury. "KIDS!" Both girls beat the confused man up. Violets' eyes became small black dots in her face as she watches the bust settled. The twins dusted off their hands and sat back down at the table. Gourys, now ruffed up, body lay sprawled on the ground. His eyes two big 'Xs' and his hair-sticking strait up. Qwan smirked at the two grumbling girls at the table. Violet poked a stick at Gourys prone body. Kino covered his face with his hands. "It's going to be a long journey."  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
*What do you think? Throw me a line. The next Set of chapters will be up in a week or so. :)  



End file.
